Secret Base
by Misa Yagami Hitsugaya
Summary: ini adalah tempat rahasia kita. masa kecil yang indah takkan pernah kulupakan. di musim panas itu, kita bertemu, dan berpisah/NS/BL/DLDR


Kali ini Misa bawain song fic dari lagu Scandal yang judulnya Secret Base~

Misa lagi menggilai banget lagu ini ga tau kenapa. Hahaha

Misa nyertain lirik versi Indonesianya :3

So, enjoy~

.

.

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto-sensei

Rated: T

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Warning: Shounen-ai, typo(s), OOC, dll

.

.

SECRET BASE

By: Misa Yagami Hitsugaya

.

.

Kenangan di akhir musim panas bersamamu  
Impian dan harapan kita  
Tak akan pernah kulupakan  
Di bulan Agustus, sepuluh tahun mendatang  
Kita akan bertemu lagi  
Sungguh kenangan yang indah

.

.

Pemuda berkulit kecoklatan itu berjalan di tengah semak dan pohon. Rambut pirangnya terlihat begitu cerah terkena matahari musim panas yang kian menyorot. Ia mengusap peluh di keningnya, sebentar lagi sampai.

Tak lama kemudian, terlihat olehnya sebuah bangunan kecil di atas pohon yang terbuat dari kayu. Ia tersenyum. Ternyata tempat ini belum berubah. Walaupun sudah sepuluh tahun ditinggalkannya.

Tempat itu, adalah markas rahasia _mereka_, ketika masih kecil dulu. Ah, rasanya rindu. Kenangan masa kecilnya yang bahagia. Bermain bersama teman-teman. Kemana mereka sekarang ya?

Naruto itu kemudian menaiki tangga rumah pohonnya yang mulai rapuh. Ketika sampai di atas, ia terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda yang tengah tertidur di lantai kayu rumah pohon itu. Ia mendekati pemuda itu, dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Sasuke?"

.

_Kelima anak itu dengan serius mencari sesuatu di sela-sela semak dan batang pohon. Mereka berpencar, sibuk. Hingga seorang bocah bernama Naruto berteriak ke arah teman-temannya. _

"_Aku menemukannya! _Mitte!_"_

_Sontak teman-temannya berlarian menghampirinya. Mereka melihat Naruto memegang seekor kumbang tanduk yang besar. _

"_Wah, _sugoi_, Naruto! Besar sekali!" ucap Kiba kagum. _

"_Iya, paling besar diantara yang lain." _

_Naruto tertawa mendengar pujian dari Kiba dan Chouji. Semantara dua anak lainnya hanya memerhatikan mereka._

"_Ck, merepotkan sekali. Untuk apa kita bersusah payah mencari kumbang itu?" Shikamaru berujar malas. Ia menguap beberapa kali selama mencari kumbang. _

"_Dasar pemalas! Di musim panas begini, kurang seru kalau tidak mencari kumbang tanduk~" Naruto memasukan kumbang tanduk itu ke dalam kandang. _

_Dan satu anak lagi, benar-benar diam. Naruto memandang ke arah anak itu. _

"_Sasuke, kau baik-baik saja?"_

_Yang lain ikut melihat ke arah Sasuke. Wajahnya pucat dan penuh keringat. _

"_Panas..." jawab Sasuke kecil._

_Naruto dan teman-temannya saling berpandangan, kemudian mengangguk. _

"_Baiklah, kita kembali ke rumah pohon sekarang." Putus Naruto._

_Dengan intruksi itu, mereka berjalan kembali ke rumah pohon._

_._

.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke itu perlahan membuka matanya.

"Hm? Rupanya Naruto." Sasuke bangun dari tidurnya, duduk di sebelah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Naruto bertanya, ia melihat wajah pemuda itu yang sedikit pucat.

"Aku berniat membersihkan rumah pohon ini, tapi cuaca panas membuatku tidak berdaya. Kepalaku pusing, dan aku tertidur disini." Jawab Sasuke. Sejak kecil Sasuke memang menderita anemia. Ia paling tidak tahan dengan cuaca panas.

"_Souka_? Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Apa masih pusing?" Naruto menyentuh kening Sasuke.

Tapi aksi Naruto yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sasuke gugup. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari keningnya. Wajahnya perlahan memerah.

"J-jangan tiba-tiba menyentuhku _dong_! Aku kaget!" Sasuke menunduk menyembunyikan wajah meronanya.

"Eh? _Nande_? Dulu juga sering begini kan?" ucap Naruto heran.

"P-pokoknya tidak boleh! Emm, ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sasuke mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Naruto menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "_Eto..._ aku sedang libur musim panas. Lalu tiba-tiba saja aku ingin pulang ke kampung halamanku. Jadi, yah, seperti bernostalgia, mungkin."

Mereka terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Yang terdengar hanya suara serangga musim panas.

"Teman-teman yang lain, sudah tidak ada. Mereka pindah. Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru. Semuanya, pergi." Sasuke berucap pelan. Namun masih bisa di dengar Naruto.

"Apa karena penggusuran itu?" tanya Naruto. Ia ingat, sekitar dua tahun setelah ia pindah dari Konoha, tersebar berita bahwa dilakukan penggusuran di desa Konoha. Dibangun pabrik kertas besar disana. Konoha memang desa kecil. Penduduknya pun terbilang sedikit. Dan setelah penggusuran itu, yang tersisa hanya beberapa rumah. Mungkin, tidak lama lagi akan ikut digusur juga. Tapi beruntungnya, hutan kecil sekitar rumah pohon ini belum tersentuh lingkungan pabrik. Belum tergusur.

"Ya, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau tanah tempat kita tinggal merupakan tanah milik perusahaan itu. Padahal beberapa penduduk menbayar pajak bumi dan bangunan disana." Jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu, kenapa kau masih disini? Rumahmu, tidak terkena penggusuran?"

Sasuke berdiri. "Aku menyimpan Semangka di sungai. Ayo kita ambil."

.

.

Tak sengaja kita bertemu di persimpangan jalan  
Saat perjalanan pulang  
Dan kamu bilang padaku "Ayo pulang bersama-sama"  
Aku sungguh malu  
Dan aku menyembunyikan wajahku di balik tas  
Tapi aku sungguh, sangat, sangat bahagia

.

.

_Mereka terkejut mendegar ucapan Naruto. _

"_K-kau, akan pindah?"_

"_Kemana?!"_

_Seperti biasa, Kiba dan Chouji yang antusias bertanya. Sedangkan dua yang lain hanya ikut mendengarkan. Walaupun kali ini mereka ikut terkejut._

"_Tokyo. Ayahku bilang aku akan mendapatkan pendidikan yang lebih baik disana." Jawab Naruto. Wajahnya begitu sedih. Ia tak ingin berpisah dengan teman-temannya._

"Sou_, Naruto kan ingin jadi dokter. Di desa kecil begini mana ada sekolah untuk menjadi dokter. Kalau di kota besar seperti Tokyo, aku yakin banyak sekolah bagus." Ucap Shikamaru. Ia yang biasanya pemalas, kini ikut bicara. _

"_Iya sih, tapi aku tidak mau pergi. Aku ingin terus-terusan bersama kalian disini."_

_Mereka kembali diam. Hingga akhirnya Sasuke bicara._

"_K-kalau mau pergi, pergi saja. Tidak perlu memikirkan kami. I-itu kan memang cita-citamu. Kami, pasti mendukung." _

_Naruto bisa melihat rona merah di pipi Sasuke, juga. _

_Air mata._

"_I-iya, ini kan untuk masa depanmu juga. Kau memang baik, selalu memikirkan teman-temanmu, tapi sekarang sudah saatnya kau memikirkan tentang dirimu sendiri. Tentang masa depanmu."_

_Naruto menatap ke arah teman-temannya. Sebenarnya, bukannya ia tak mau jadi dokter. Hanya saja, ia tak ingin ada perpisahan lagi. _

"_Baiklah, mungkin aku akan ikuti kemauan Ayah. Aku juga, akan berusaha menggapai cita-citaku."_

.

.

Ah, kembang api bermekaran di langit malam  
Sangat indah tapi sedikit menyedihkan  
Ah, angin bertiup seiring dengan berjalannya waktu

.

.

_Esok hari Naruto berangkat ke Tokyo. Setelah selesai membereskan barang-barangnya, Naruto pergi menuju rumah pohon. Mereka sudah berjanji untuk mebuat pesta perpisahan untuk Naruto. _

_Di tengah perjalanan, Naruto melihat sosok bertubuh kecil berjalan di depannya. Sosok dengan rambut hitam kebiruannya._

"_Sasuke!" Naruto berlari menyusul Sasuke._

_Sementara Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Menunggu Naruto._

"_Aku bawa cemilan dan dan buah dari _Kaa-san_." kata Sasuke menunjukan tas yang dibawanya._

"_Eh? _Hontou?_ Bibi Mikoto memang baik~"_

_Mereka berjalan beriringan. Sasuke memandang ke bawah. Tak berani menatap Naruto._

"_Ah~ Aku akan rindu sekali pada desa ini~" Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya. _

_Sasuke terdiam mendengar ucapan Naruto. Sebenarnya, ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan sejak lama. Hanya saja, ia tak cukup punya keberanian._

"_Naruto... aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu."_

_Naruto melirik ke arah Sasuke "Apa itu?"_

"_Aku, ingin berterima kasih padamu. Kau tahu, aku bukanlah tipe yang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain. Aku membosankan, bodoh, dan lemah. Tak ada yang mau berteman denganku."_

"_..."_

"_Tapi, setelah bertemu dengan Naruto, aku bisa lebih terbuka. Aku bisa mendapat teman yang baik. Aku merasa sangat bahagia. _Arigatou_."_

_Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Ia mengacak pelan rambut Sasuke. "Yosh! Baguslah, kalau kau berpikir seperti itu."_

_Sasuke merasakan dadanya berdegup sangat kencang. Wajahnya terasa panas. _

_Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanannya._

.

.

Sasuke menyuruh Naruto mengambik semangka yang ia taruh di sela-sela batu sungai. Meskipun sekarang sebagian besar desa Konoha sudah menjadi pabrik, tapi sungai kecil ini tetap jernih. Belum tercemar limbah pabrik.

"Kau ingat? Waktu itu kita juga pernah menaruh semangka disini. Agar terasa dingin saat kita makan. Kemudian kita bersama-sama mencari kumbang tanduk, dan kita melupakan semangka itu." Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia jadi ingat masa kecilnya dulu.

"Sasuke, kau, masih melanjutkan sekolah kan?" tiba-tiba Naruto bertanya. Ia keluar dari sungai.

Sasuke memandang sebentar ke arah Naruto. Kemudian berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Emm, yah, begitulah."

"Aku sudah diterima di Universitas Tokyo, jurusan kedokteran." Naruto berucap.

Sasuke berbalik dan menatap Naruto penuh kekaguman.

"_Hontou_? _Sugooooi_! Sebentar lagi kau akan mencapai impianmu, Naru!"

Naruto tersenyum. "_Iie_, perjalananku masih sangat panjang. Masih banyak yang harus aku lalui."

"Tapi kan tetap saja~ ah, aku senang sekali mendengarnya!" Mereka kembali berjalan.

"Sasuke.."

"Hmm?"

Naruto tampak berpikir sebentar sebelum bertanya. "Kau disini, apa tidak merasa kesepian?"

Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Ia memandang Naruto.

"Aku... kesepian."

"Eh?"

"T-tidak. Lupakan saja. Hehe. Ayo cepat kita kembali."

Naruto memandang heran Sasuke yang telah berjalan di depannya.

.

Setelah makan semangka, mereka duduk di rumah pohon. Duduk bersebelahan.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan kembali ke Tokyo?"

"Hari ini. Sebentar lagi. Aku menyempatkan diri kesini. Hanya sebentar. Untuk mengenang."

Sasuke mengangguk. Sebentar lagi berpisah. Berpisah lagi.

"Aku ingin mengantarmu, boleh?"

"Eum, tentu!"

.

.

Rasa sedih, rasa kesepian,  
Bertengkar karena berbeda pendapat  
Bersama-sama di markas rahasia kita

.

.

_Mereka tertawa riang sambil memainkan kembang api dan makan cemilan. Saling bercanda, saling mengejek, saling tertawa. Mereka tak ingin "hari terakhir" itu menjadi hari yang suram._

_Sasuke tersenyum memandang percikan api yang indah di depannya._

"_Menyenangkan ya, terus seperti ini?" Ia tersentak saat Shikamaru duduk di sebelahnhya._

_Tak lama ia menjawab. "Eum, menyenangkan. Rasanya ingin menghentikan waktu."_

"_Oi, kau tahu kan itu tidak mungkin?"_

_Sasuke kembali memainkan kembang apinya._

"_Aku, tak ingin tumbuh dewasa..."_

.

.

Saat kau mendadak pindah sekolah lain,  
Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa  
Akan kutulis surat, akan kutelepon dirimu,  
Jadi jangan lupakan aku.  
Selamanya di markas rahasia kita

.

.

"_Hueeee~ Naruuu~ Jangan pindaaaah!" Kiba menangis memegang baju Naruto._

"_Hiks- kami pasti merindukanmu. Hiks.." Chouji menggosok matanya yang berair._

_Naruto terdiam melihat teman-temannya. Ia begitu sedih. Ia ingin menangis._

"Minna... Arigatou..."

"_Naruto-_kun_, sudah saatnya berangkat." Kushina memegang pundak putra tunggalnya itu."_Arigatou ne_, sudah mau menjaga Naruto selama ini. Terima kasih sudah menjadi teman yang baik bagi Naruto." Kushina tersenyum lembut._

"Obaa-chan~_ nanti ajak Naruto main kesini ya kapan-kapan." Pinta Kiba._

"Hai!_ Pasti. Kami akan sering berkunjung kesini."_

"Ne_, semuanya. Aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa."_

"_Belajar yang rajin, Naru!" ucap Shikamaru._

_Naruto tertawa pelan. "Pasti!" Matanya melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih terdiam. _

_Merasa diperhatikan, Sasuke menoleh. _

"_E-em... Hati-hati di jalan, Naru. S-sampai jumpa." Ucapnya gugup. Sial! Padahal banyak yang ingin Sasuke katakan pada Naruto._

"_Jaa! Aku pergi~"_

_Naruto naik ke mobil bersama ayah dan ibunya. Sementara teman-temannya melihat dengan sedih. Saat mobil Naruto mulai berjalan, mereka mengejar sebisanya._

_Naruto yang melihat itu akhirnya luluh. Ia menangis keras sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah teman-temannya._

_._

_._

Mereka duduk menunggu bus. Karena Konoha desa terpencil, harus naik bus dulu menuju ke desa Suna. Baru disanalah ada stasiun kereta menuju Tokyo.

"Tahun depan aku akan kembali kesini lagi. Aku juga akan berusaha mencari dimana Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru tinggal. Lalu kita berkumpul lagi bersama-sama." Ucap Naruto. Ya, ia ingin melihat rumah pohon itu lagi. Ia ingin mereka berkumpul lagi, setidaknya dalam satu moment itu. Semoga saja, rumah pohon mereka belum digusur tahun depan.

"_Ne_, aku akan menunggu." Sasuke tersenyum ke arah Naruto.

Tak lama, bus pun datang. Naruto berdiri bersiap menunggu bus itu berhenti.

"Kau harus menungguku ya." Bus itu sudah berhenti di depan mereka.

Naruto bersiap menaiki bus.

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan." Sasuke tersenyum mengantar kepergian Naruto.

"_Ne~_"

Naruto memilih duduk di bangku panjang di bagian belakang bus. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke yang masih disana. Ia melambaikan tangan, rasanya ia pernah melakukan ini dulu.

Sasuke membalas lambaian tangan Naruto. Perlahan bus itu mulai berjalan. Dengan gerakan mulut pelan, Sasuke berkata.

Naruto masih melihat Sasuke ketika busnya mulai berjalan. Ia melihat Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"_Su-ki-da-yo, Na-ru. Sa-yo-na-ra."_

_._

_._

Caramu melambai saat perpisahan terakhir,  
Tidak dan tidak akan pernah kulupakan.  
Aku tak akan pernah lupa kenangan dan impian kita saat musim panas itu.

.

.

Naruto memandang apartemen sederhana di hadapannya. Saat ini ia berada di Osaka. Ia berusaha menepati janjinya pada Sasuke. Ia mencari dimana teman-teman mereka yang lain berada. Dan ia berhasil menemukan alamat seseorang. Shikamaru.

Pemuda itu menuju ke kamar nomor 207. Perlahan ia mengambil nafas, kemudian menekan belnya. Tak lama pintu itu terbuka.

"Siapa?" Shikamaru membuka pintu seraya mengusap matanya. Pasti ia baru bangun tidur.

"Kau masih saja pemalas, Shika." Naruto tersenyum.

"O-oi, kau Naruto, kan?" Shikamaru terkejut mendapati pemuda pirang itu di depan apartemennya.

"Ya, sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu."

Shikamaru mempersilakan Naruto masuk. Apartemen Shikamaru cukup rapi. Hanya ada beberapa sampah bungkus makanan ringan dan cup mie.

"Duduklah dimana saja, maaf tidak ada kursi/sofa disini." Ucap Shikamaru. Ia berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil minuman.

Naruto duduk di lantai ruang tengah. Hanya ada tv dan meja."Kau tinggal sendiri?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ayah, ibu dan adikku tinggal di Hokkaido. Aku bekerja dan kuliah disini. Untung aku mendapat beasiswa, jadi biaya kuliah tak membebaniku."

"Ah, kau pintar sih. Jadi aku tidak heran."

Shikamaru duduk di hadapan Naruto, dan menaruh kaleng jus di meja. "Jadi, Naru, bagaimana kau bisa temukan rumahku?"

"Aku tahu namamu dari temanku di jurusan Ekonomi. Kudengar kau memenangkan olimpiade yang ia ikuti waktu itu. Lalu, aku menemukan alamatmu dari universitasmu. Cukup sulit sih, karena alamat adalah data pribadi. Untungnya aku kenal seorang dosen di universitasmu, jadi dia membantuku. Hehehe." Naruto tertawa kecil. Ia membuka tutup kaleng jus itu.

"Begitu ya. Lalu, ada urusan apa kau mencariku?"

Naruto meneguk jus itu perlahan. Kemudian menjawab. "Aku ingin kau dan yang lain datang le rumah pohon kita. Ke markas rahasia kita."

"Maksudmu di Konoha?"

"Ya, dan aku ingin kau mengajak Kiba dan Chouji. Aku tidak tahu dimana mereka."

Shikamaru tampak berpikir. "Aku sepertinya tahu dimana mereka tinggal. Sebelum kami berpisah, mereka sempat memberitahuku."

Naruto berbinar. "Sungguh? Syukurlah~ Dengan begini kita bisa berkumpul~ Sasuke pasti senang."

Shikamaru tersentak. Ia memandang heran ke arah Naruto. "Sasuke?"

"Iya, Sasuke! Sebenarnya, musim panas tahun kemarin aku berkunjung ke Konoha. Kau tahu, ternyata rumah pohon itu masih ada! Dan aku bertemu Sasuke disana."

Shikamaru tampak kaget. "B-bertemu Sasuke? Kau pasti bercanda!"

"Bercanda? Tentu tidak! Ia tak banyak berubah. Bahkan ia masih suka mengenakan baju biru dan celana putihnya. Dasar anak itu. Mmm, lalu, kurasa, wajahnya bertambah manis." Naruto merona mengingat wajah Sasuke.

_Ditambah lagi dengan kata-kata Sasuke sebelum mereka berpisah_...

Shikamaru terdiam. Ia masih menatap Naruto.

"Emm, Naru, kau sungguh bertemu Sasuke? Kau tidak berhalusinasi?"

"Halusinasi apa? Kami bahkan makan semangka bersama. Dia bilang ia kesepian. Hanya dia dari kita yang tersisa disana."

"N-naru, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau alami, tapi aku ingin memberitahu sebuah kenyataan. Kami sudah lama ingin memberitahumu, tapi kami kehilangan kontak darimu."

Naruto menatap heran Shikamaru. "Ada apa?"

Menghela nafas pelan, Shikamaru kembali berkata. "Sasuke... setahun setelah kau pindah. Ia meninggal."

DEG

Sesaat Naruto merasa jantungnya diremas hebat.

"J-jangan bicara bodoh, Shika! Aku bertemu dengannya tahun lalu! Tidak mungkin ia sudah meninggal!"

Namun melihat wajah sendu Shikamaru, ia yakin temannya itu tak bercanda.

"B-bagaimana bisa? Aku bertemu dengannya. Kami makan semangka. T-tidak mungkin."

"Sasuke, jatuh di sungai saat hujan deras. Ia baru saja pulang dari markas rahasia. Entah apa yang dilakukannya disana. Sasuke, tenggelam, dan meninggal."

Shikamaru menyalakan pematiknya, dan menyundut rokoknya. Entahlah, ia sering merokok akhir-akhir ini.

Sedangkan Naruto masih terpaku. Tidak mungkin! Ini tidak mungkin!

.

.

_Saat mereka kembali ke markas rahasia, semuanya telah menyatu dengan tanah._

.

.

Aku tahu, sampai saat terakhir kamu berkata  
"Terima Kasih" itu dari lubuk hati terdalam  
Tersenyum sambil menahan air mata saat perpisahan  
Itu sangat sulit  
Sungguh kenangan yang indah

.

.

END

.

Huaaaa gajeeeee wkwkwkwk *menggila**digampar* XD

Soal penggusuran itu, lagi Misa alami sekarang

Misa tinggal di deket rel kereta api gitu, Misa dari lahir emang udah disitu tinggalnya. Eh tiba-tiba ada rumor mau ada penggusuran gitu, soalnya itu tanah punya PT KAInya. Padahal mama Misa bayar PBB tiap tahunnya :/ Semoga aja ga bener deh itu .

Duh malah curhat hehehe.

Gimana menurut readers? Good? Bad?

Silakan dikomentari dikotak ripiu di bawah ini ^^

Sankyuu~


End file.
